Hiei's Revnge
by titangirl161
Summary: After his sister is insulted, Hiei decides to get that person back! This was a challenge given to me by What2callmyself! Please R&R!


Hey all! I'm back for another story! Yay! Now, this story is actually a challenge I got from my good friend and fellow authoress What2callmyself. I was given a picture and asked to write a story about it. I'm gonna try to post the picture at the bottom. Without further ado, I'll start this story. Scribble?

Scribble: We own neither the story nor the picture. We are only using it for entertainment, and are not getting paid for it…the smiles we give people are payment enough. At least, we HOPE you smile!

Hiei's Revenge

Hiei stared in utter amazement. No way. He did not just say that.

"What…did…you…say?" he asked slowly and icily.

"You heard me shrimp! I said your sister is probably as obnoxious as you!" Kuwabara yelled.

Kurama, who was watching the argument, knowing he'd have to jump in to stop them at some point, sighed. 'If you only knew, Kuwabara,' he thought.

Hiei said nothing a moment. In this silence, Kuwabara decided to continue. "Yeah, I bet she's some ugly witch too!"

Kuwabara didn't even notice Hiei had jumped at him until he saw him struggling in Kurama's arms, trying to break free and kill him. Kurama gave Kuwabara a look that clearly said if he wanted to live, he should get out of there. Kuwabara, knowing better than to piss Hiei off anymore, left quickly.

Hiei continued to struggle against Kurama. "Let me go, baka kitsune!"

"I can't allow you to kill our teammate, Hiei," said Kurama softly and calmly, just as always.

"He should never say anything so insulting about Yukina! I won't stand for it!"

"I'm sorry Hiei, but you aren't allowed to kill anyone."

"Said who?"

Kurama's grip loosened. "Well, if you wish me dead so much, I suppose you could go kill him."

Hiei growled in frustration. He had forgotten about that. After being captured for trying to steal the artifacts from the King's vault, he was going to be executed…until Kurama offered to take his place. So Hiei was put on parole. But if he violated his parole conditions in any way, Kurama would be put to death in his place. Not only would Hiei's honor code not allow it, but Hiei himself would not let his best friend's death be by fault of him.

He slumped a little in his friend's grip. He was not going to take those insults sitting down. He had to defend his sister's honor. But how?

A sudden inspiration hit him. "Kuwabara…he likes those…kittens, right?"

Kurama was suddenly uneasy. "Yes. Why?"

An evil grin came to Hiei's face, and he wrenched himself away from his friend's grip. "Don't worry; I won't have to kill him. I think I know something better."

"What? Hiei, what are you planning?" Kurama asked, getting worried.

But it was too late. Hiei had already flitted off.

One Week Later

As Kurama was training in the woods, Hiei came walking up, smirking, his arms scratched up a little. Kurama stopped for a moment to talk to him. "Hello Hiei. It's nice to you look happier since last week." Kurama also had to remember he hadn't seen him at all in the past week.

Hiei continued to smirk, but just said, "Hn."

"Well, did you get your revenge on Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, already afraid of the answer.

"Yes. And as soon as he finds me here, you'll get to see what it was."

Kurama got uneasy. "Hiei, what exactly did you do?"

Just in cue, Kuwabara came storming up. "OK! WHERE'S THE SHRIMP?" he yelled.

Hiei just smirked some more. Kuwabara stomped over to him. "Alright! What's the big idea? How could you do something that awful!"

Kurama just stared. What could Hiei have possibly done?

"That was just cruel, you sick little midget!"

Kurama felt a sweat drop. He turned to his friend. "Hiei, what did you do?"

"I took out my revenge on his kitten."

Kurama just stared. He took out anger on a cat? Was this really Hiei?

Kuwabara began yelling again. "That was terrible! You tied him up and left him dangling above the toilet! How could you do that?"

"Well, it wasn't easy. That dumb cat of your really scratched up my arms, but all I needed was some rope, and I finished just before you got home. Hearing your yelling was quite satisfactory."

Kurama continued to stare, sweating. Hiei actually had the time to think this up? Worse, think up something dumb like that?

But as Kurama looked at it again, it made some sense. Hiei's weakness was Yukina in a way. And kittens were Kuwabara's weakness too. Hiei was just using his enemy's weakness against them, just like he always did in battle.

Kurama was too lost in thought about this, and could only catch some of what Kuwabara was yelling about. However, he caught what Hiei said afterwards. "Just be glad it was your cat and not you." With that, the fire demon flitted away again.

And the moral of the story is: Never insult a fire demon's sister.

Or your cat will be strung up above the toilet.

Scribble: That was pretty bad.

Me: Yeah, it didn't come out like I hoped it would. Oh well. Anyway, for all of you who want to see the picture, here it is:

I hope it comes out on the site….

If it doesn't, give me ur email, and I'll send it to you.

So I have answered the challenge! Poorly, yes, but I did it! So please review, and tell me what you think! Thanks to all who read this, and even more to those who will take the time to review! Long Live the Reikai Tentai!

titangirl161


End file.
